


And Now A Word From Our Sponsors

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Commercial, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, One Shot, Petras is here because reasons, Propaganda, Short, Soldier is against this, The "greater good", advertisements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: As the leader of Overwatch, Jack Morrison expected to command forces, lead battles, direct tactics. What he did not expect was to star in commercials.





	And Now A Word From Our Sponsors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here's a little thing I thought up recently. I haven't had a lot of time to write recently because school was finishing up. Thank god that's over, now I have some free time to get some stuff done. There's some ideas I have that I think will turn out really good. Crossing my fingers.

“Hello there. I’m Strike Commander Jack Morrison. Many of you know me as the leader of Overwatch, the organization that helped end the Omnic Crisis. Nowadays we’re just helping out however we can, making the world a better place. The problem is that we can’t do that without you. With your donation of just 50 cents a month we can… ok I’ve had enough of this, can we cut please?”

 

As the camera pulled away from the close up on his “heroic visage” and the screen behind him stopped showing the feed of Overwatch Agents helping the less fortunate, Jack had to mentally restrain himself from just walking out of the studio.

 

This wasn’t why he’d joined Overwatch. He’d joined the international taskforce to  _ help _ people, not to stand in front of a camera telling people how  _ they _ could help. Overwatch should be able to do that independently, without sucking the savings from normal people who needed the money more.

 

“Commander Morrison, what’s the hold up?”

 

Great. Just what he needed. Director Petras giving his two cents.

 

“I’m just… “

 

“Is all of this necessary?” He sent a hand careening into the space behind him, taking in the lights, the screen, the cameras, the directors, all of the minutia.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

This was the problem with leading Overwatch. He still had to answer to a superior, regardless of what others thought.

 

“What I mean,” he said, working very hard to maintain a level tone. “Is that this whole… show, is designed to take advantage of people. This isn’t what I signed on for.”

 

“It’s just marketing Commander, a way to look better in the public eye, highlighting our positive qualities.”

 

Pft. Marketing. This wasn’t  _ marketing _ . This was borderline propaganda. 

 

He worked very hard not to say just that.

 

Apparently he didn’t do a good enough job of hiding his annoyance. The director placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Listen, Jack. I know you don’t like this. Being the face of Overwatch, starring in the commercials, I get it, I really do. But just think about what you’re doing,  _ why _ you’re doing it.” 

 

The director gestured at the film set.

 

“This may not be fun but think about what it will do. These ads will garner support worldwide for Overwatch, not to mention funds. If people like us,  _ trust _ us, then they’ll let us in. Which means we can help them,” He turned to Morrison, staring him square in the eye. “ _ You _ can help them. That’s what this is for. Remember that.”

 

He removed his hand.

 

Jack quietly looked at the floor by the directors right foot.

 

Next to the set the someone called out that they’d be resuming filming in 5 minutes.

 

“Better get back up there,” said Petras, a smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. It left no doubt in Jack’s mind as to if he had any choice in the matter. “Just remember what you’re doing this for.”

 

Slowly, he moved back to his mark in front of the screen. Back in position, he composed himself quickly, remaking his face into a mask of quiet confidence and handsome pride.

 

As the film crew moved the slate in front of the camera he took a breath.

 

“The greater good.”

 

**ACTION**

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo yeah. That's the story. I quite liked writing it, I hope you liked reading it.


End file.
